Raging Inferno
by bytbyt
Summary: Naraku has made a deal with Hell's demon lord of malice Mundus, Inuyasha's group teams up with Dante and his devil hunters to stop their dioblical plan. a Inuyasha DevilMayCry Crossover Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bandi owns Inuyasha, Capcom owns DMC

Bytbyt here and I give you what could be one of the greatest crossovers

**RAGING INFERNO**

_It seems a bit quiet lately. I wonder what Naraku's planning_ Kagura stared out one of the castle's windows and sighed. _It must be important, or he would have already caused some disaster somewhere._

Just then Jester appears behind here from out of no where

"Yooooohooooo!"

Kagura slightly jumped, and turned to face him. "What do you want?" _What's he doing here?_

"Now, now lets not be so hasty you see I have orders for you, You are to find and kill a half demon devil boy wearing a red coat and if you find a half demon wearing blue take car of him too remember this kid right it down on your hand if you don't trust your head HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jester then jumped into the air and diapered

Dante sneaks up behind Kagura and points ebony at the back of her head

"Why don't you tell me about this Naraku guy or would like a hole in your head which I wouldn't want to do to a nice looking babe like yourself unless absolutely necessary"

Kagura slightly glanced over at Dante. "You know, I would tell you about him, but it's too bad that he doesn't trust me at all."

Really well that explains in this historical text why it says he eventually kills you...tell me if someone where to kill him what would you do with yourself?"

"Why do you ask? Are you planning on killing him yourself?" _If Naraku dies, will I die along with him? Or would I finally be free?_ Slightly smiling, Kagura opened her fan and started to raise it, as though she were about to attack. _Maybe he can kill Naraku_

"Possibly if my sources are correct then he's my next jackpot, well its been a snor chatting with you so seem you later"

Dante jumps off the cliff and disappears

Kagura sighed and snapped her fan closed. _He seemed strong enough to defeat Naraku...But the question is, can he defeat him?_

The three red orbs that represent the eyes of Mundus appear above Naraku's castle

"Dante has arrived sooner then expected this means we will have to boost things up. Naraku you must get the sword of Sparda use a demon puppet if you must"

_I don't what Mundus planes to do with the Force Edge but If I play my cards right this could work to my advantage_

And evil grin appears on Arakam's face as he plots

Meanwhile a Leviathan spots Vergil in a clearing and dives downward

What the hell?" Vergil cries drawing his blade and breaking into a run to get away from the beast

While he's distracted Jester quickly cuts him with a knife and puts the blood from the knife in a flask

"Thank you for your donation to the blood bank HAHAHAHA"

Jester and the Leviathan disappear

"Cowards! Come back! OW! That smarts..." Vergil tries to clean the wound in a nearby stream. "Something bad is going to happen now. I can feel it." He starts towards the nearest town. "I need a bath."

Dante lands on his feet from jumping off the cliff right in front of Inuyasha

"Wooooooohh what a rush"

"Hey watch were your going!"

Dante turns around and smiles

"Try to watch out for this"

Dante pulls out a dog whistle and blows

Inuyasha holds his ears and runs around

"Gaahhhhhhh make it stop make it stop"

As Lady walks around Naraku's Castle 4 Marionettes comes out and attack her so she goes gun hoe on them, After she takes care of them she walks off leaving a big 4 on the ground from her guns

Kagura sighed and stepped out into the courtyard of the castle and started to wander the grounds. _Maybe I should leave for a while. It's not like anything interesting is happening here._

"Damn it I guess I just missed him"

Lady feels like there's someone behind her and sees Kagura and points her 9MM and Uzi at her

"You their who are you, Do you work for a man named Arakam?"

Kagura stopped and stared at the girl. _How'd she get in here?_ She snapped open her fan, arming herself for any attack. "I should be asking you the same question. I'm Kagura...and who are you talking about?"

"I don't have a name but if you have to call me something call me Lady and its obvues your no use to me"

Lady puts her guns away and walks off

"See ya in hell"

Vergil stumbles into the villiage and spies a white-haired demon with a huge fluffy thing on his shoulder in his path. "Move," Vergil grunts. The demon snarls. "Move or I'll shove my blade in your belly," Vergil curses. The strange demon doesn't budge. Vergil draws

The demon simply stares at Vergil emotionlessly, not in the least feeling intimidated by his worthless threat. His clawed hand slowly finds the hilt of Tokijin and rests there without drawing the powerful sword from its hilt. His gold eyes blinked once as he stared at the stranger and answered, "I will not be the one to move. Your threat goes unneeded, and will prove ignorant if you do not stand aside

"Do you question my power?" Vergil sneers. "Just who are you?" Vergil asked as the wound forced him to kneel, using his blade for support.

The demon silently watched as the man was brought to his knees and he allowed his sixth sense to take control in case the half demon were to attack once more. ". . . Sesshomaru," he answered him in a deep, yet calm voice. His hand never left Tokijin's hilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pops out of the well, looking for Inuyasha when a group of 4 Envy's surround Kagome and jump at her

Kagome runs away from the envys and settled in the forest hoping not to be found. She sighed in relief when a red headed women hands her a bagel

"Here you must be hungry"

"Uh thanks who are you?" Kagome said taking a bite

"I'm Lucia"

A blonde women wearing black leather jumps in front of Kagome and Lucia form out of no wear 

"Your late Trish"

Trish gives a smirk then turns her head toward Kagome

"Is that her?"

Lucia gives a nod

"So Lucia where are the others?

"Dante went off to find the half bread called Inuyasha, Lady said she wanted to scout ahead or something

Just then a Gigapeide bursts out of the ground and attempts to swallow the three, Trish Takes the sword of Sparda the Force Edge off her back and slices the gigantic demon in two

"We better regroup with the others more will be coming after us"

Kagura lands not too far from the castle's barrier and sighed. _What's Naraku planning?_

"Why to become the final demon lord of hell you silly twit" Jester said appearing behind her

_I should have known. It's just like Naraku to want to become something more powerful._ She gripped her fan a bit tighter. "Why are you here?"

"Mind your own bloody business"

As soon as Lady sees jester he face feels up with raging and she starts to shoot at him

"Ah oh, well ladies and gentlemen until next time"

Jester runs off into the castle and disappears

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTERD!" Lady screamed running after him


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha bursts in on the scean with Dante right behind him

"You ok Kagome

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ah Lucia I see you've found fiddo's main squeeze, where's Trish?"

"She went off"

"Who are you"? Kagome asked

"Names Dante and I'm here to help"

"And how were you planning on helping us again?" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone

"Like this"

Dante takes out a yellow orb and throws it at Inuyasha when it hits him Inuyasha is absorbed into it

"What the heck just happened where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused

"He's in the training orb its used to train demons and half demons to unlock their true power"

Inuyasha wakes up to find his in a room made of metal with two pillars on it and he can barely make out two figures on top of them

"Look brother after all this time we finally have a guest"

"I can see that how should we entertain him?"

"Oh just shut up"

The two demons jump down

"Well aren't we the impatient one"

"Your heads are attached to your swords?!" Inuyasha said seeing them close up

"Indeed Allow us to introduce are selves I am Agni" The red demon said

"And my name is Rudra" The blue demon said

"Prepare yourself," they both said charging at Inuyasha

Inuyasha dogged their attack and stuck Agni with his Iron reaver soul stealer attack Agni cried out in pain and Slashed at Inuyasha with his sword Rudra then come up from behind him and grabbed him with his arms as Agni charged at him but Inuyasha quickly broke free and destroyed theirs bodies with the Windscar.

"Impressive" complemented Agni

"Indeed well done" added Rudra

Suddenly Dante's voice can be herd all around the room

I haven't got time to explain but your in an orb made for special training for what I can't tell you just trust me My name is Dante I'll be giving hints on the training courses their are 3 in all you've passed the fist one the test of strength so on to the next one"

Inuyasha is teleported to the second test inside the orb a room full of mirrors

"This next test will be one against your inner demons good luck"

Inuyasha suddenly realizes their are no reflections of himself in the mirrors  
then he sees a black reflection of himself un one of the mirrors and it steps out and draws its Black Tetsagia, Inuyasha draws the Tetsagia and charges

"Your pathetic why do you even carrier that sword theirs no reason"

"There IS a reason the same reason why my father didn't leave it for Sesshomaru"

The mirrors in the room begin to crack

"If you really want to gain power why not become a full fledged demon stop wasting your time"

"You Dumbass what do you think this training is for?"

The mirrors start the crack even more almost breaking

"And while I'm at it what makes you think you can protect Kagome if you couldn't Protect Kikiyo?"

Inuyasha stops attacking at looks down at the ground

"...I...don't know... but…"

Inuyasha then looks up into the doppelgangers eyes

"I will protect her NO MATTER THE COST!"

The mirrors then shatter as well the doppelganger and Inuyasha is teleported to the last area of the training orb

_For a second there I thought he wasn't going to make it _Dante said in his head

Inuyasha arrive at an area that look like Naraku's castle and low and behold there is a fake Naraku waiting for him

Inuyasha immediately draw the Tetsagia and charges slashing at the fake but the wounds inflected seem to heal immediately, eventually Inuyasha tires out and stops

"Do you really think you can defeat me fool I am the source of your suffering now and forever you will never defeat me"

The fake Naraku then takes the Tetsagia from Inuyasha and impales him with out causing him to fall to the ground

"As well as the suffering for that to come"

Inuyasha then sees in his mind Tokyo in flames demons running amuck dead body's filling the streets and Naraku laughing in triumph on top of a tower then he sees he drop the dead body of a young school girl as he gets a closer look at her face his eyes open with rage filled within them and he begins to move his body up the Tetsagia, as he does hiss blood begins to poor down the blade until he frees himself from it however their isn't a scratch on him Inuyasha then grabs the Tetsagia and starts to move slowly towards the fake Naraku breathily heavily as his body begins to pulse with pure demonic power until he lets out a load demonic scream and transforms into his demon form however instead of being a berserk state he is in complete control of himself and charges at the fake Naraku and destroys him in one slash he then turns back into his normal form and collapses form exhaustion.

The yellow orb shatters and Inuyasha materializes where it once was.

"You felt it didn't you that power being fueled by your inner rage, That is your true power that is devil trigger, thanks to that training your devil trigger has been unlocked but...it's not at full strength yet it will be eventually though"

Just tell me what this is all about!

"The Half-demon Naraku has made a deal with one of the 4 demon lords of hell Mundus I put it short and simple he's going to make him the 5th demon lord of hell and kill you and me"

"Hold on I thought you said their were only 4" Kagome interjected

"Yeah well according to the dogma of the under world a 5th demon lord the demon lord of Chaos will be created when the city wear the tower of hell rests will be sacrificed the tower of hell A.K.A. The Temen-ni-gru which was once located in the middle of...present day Tokyo"

_Tokyo that's the place where Kagome's from_

"Where did you get this info about me and Naraku from?"

"Well a day ago this weird kid with semi long light violet hair and purple eyes wearing a white kimono came into my shop and started babbling on about You and Naraku and a bunch of other crap then left your name sounded familiar so I had my friend…well I don't know her name so me and everyone else just call her Lady look it up and it turns out your father fought beside my father Sparda"

"YOU'RE THE SON OF MASTER SPARDA!?"

Came a voice from Inuyasha's shoulder

"Who's the flea"?

"I am Myoga I served master Inuyasha's father Inu No Taishou when he was still alive"

"Shouldn't we be trying to stop them now?" Kagome said with a worried look on her face

"Not to worry beautiful with my old man's sword the Force Edge we'll be able to take care of this problem in no time flat"

"I don't think that's an option"

Trish said stubbing in wounded

"Sorry I got careless and the Force Edge got swiped"

Dante was pissted as hell but at this moment there was no time to be crying over spilled milk

"Well then in let case we better get moving"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Dante I got 2 questions for you"

"Ok Inuyasha shoot"

"Shoot what?"

"Just ask theme"

" Was it wise for you and me to go by ourselves and leave the three girls to themselves and did that weird kid you mentioned earlier wield a naginata?"

"Trish and Lucia can handle them selves and protect Kagome and yeah he did come to think of it I also think he came in on a large demon horse why think you know him?"

"Yeah his name's Hakudoushi he's one of Naraku's incarnations"

"How many does he have?"

"Including him 3 living the other two are this wind sorcerers Kagura and Kanna she can use her mirror to put people with weak minds in a hypnotic trance"

"I think I might have met this Kagura already"

'AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HER!?"

" Its not my style to kill women when theirs no need besides…."

Dante looks up to see the leviathan, which dives down toward them

"Ah crap not again"

The leviathan shallows them both and flies up into the sky

"Well aint this lovely Inuyasha remarked"

"Come on we better get to the heart so we can kill this thing and watch out for stomach acid"

A little while later they reach the heart and destroy it the leviathan crys out in pain as it dies and falls down landing with a thud.

Sango and Kirara turn to see the dead leviathan and approach it with caution, the leviathan's eye begins to bleed until a big gash rips open and Dante and Inuyasha jump out of the eye covered in its blood

"Inuyasha what the heck how did wha who is this guy?"

"Dante this is Sango and Kirara, Sango and Kirara Dante"

"Yo"

"Before you go on don't you think you might want to wash up"?

Inuyasha takes a look at him self then jumps into a near by river then gets out and shakes himself off while Dante just gets his hair wet

Kagome Trish and Lucia burst in on the scean over hearing the commotion

"Inuyasha are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kagome that overgrown fish was pretty weak when it came to its heart"

Inuyasha's nose catches whiff of something "Oh perfect"

"Whats with you?"

" I smell a MAJOR pain in the ass heading this way"

Kouga followed the scent trail past a lake, only to find Inuyasha and Kagome across the way. _Did I have to run into that mutt? Damn mutt. And he's got a new playmate too._ Not resisting a chance to needle Inuyasha, and continue his quest to win over Kagome's heart, Kouga promptly set across the lake and stopped right next to Kagome, taking her hand in both of his. "Ah, Kagome. It's been a while. How's the mutt been treating you?" He said, not quite smirking at Inuyasha

"Kouga nice…to see you too" she said sweat dropping

"Whose Cyclone boy?"

"Just some scrawny pathetic wolf "

A vein in Kouga's forehead twitched and he clenched his fist, reining in his already rising irritation. "Who's scrawny and pathetic, mutt-who-can-barely-protect-himself-let-alone-my-betrothed? You're lucky the monk and the demon hunter go around everywhere with you, otherwise I might have had to take Kagome with me so she wouldn't get dragged into one of your fights."

_Either this guy is delusional or can't take no for an answer _Trish thought

Inuyasha makes a smirk hearing Koga's commit and can't wait to see the look on his face when he shows him his new power

"Can you still talk big after seeing THIS?"

Inuyasha turns into his devil trigger form

Kouga raises an eyebrow, perfectly concealing his shock and disbelief. "So, someone taught you a new trick. You'll be able to go to Edo with the repertoire you've built up. I can see the banner now, 'Come one and all to see the Mutt! He knows tricks just like a domestic!' And I can still put you in your place anytime, mutt."

Dante Shrugs at Koga's stupidity

"You have no Idea what the heck he just did do you its a special ability demons and half demons have its called devil trigger basically its when a demon or half demon turns into their demonic form"

Just then Inuyasha goes back to his regular form

"And as you can see there's a time limit oh and nice try hiding the fact that you can't do it"

The new guy was pushing it, and Kouga had a response to fire off in his anger.

"Why would I want to do something as limited as that? And I do happen to be a demon, even if I don't completely look the part. I'm perfectly fine with my own two feet and claws. And I don't think I've ever had to go to the point where I had to exhibit my swordsmanship." 

Kouga places a hand on the base of the hilt of his katana. 

"Mutt wouldn't stand a chance while he swings that oversized great sword when he can't even wield it properly. He's lucky he knows the wind scar, for crying out loud! That old forger was right when he said that the Tetsagia was little better than a big log with a nifty trick in the mutt's hands. That he's lived as long as he has is a miracle in itself..."

Kouga trails off, containing his laughter over what he just said, then he straightened his face and realized he didn't know this new guy, but he recognized the scent from the burnt clearing.

"Just who are you, anyhow?"

"Dante the son of Sparda welcome to boot camp"

Dante takes out a white training orb and throws it at Kouga who is instantly absorbed into it and transported to what appears to be a torture chamber

"Why are you helping him?" Inuyasha said in an angry tone

"With the Force Edge gone we need all the help we can get"

"Feh I could handle this all by my self"

"Yeah whatever"

Kouga's eyes opened wide.

"Where the hell am I? Hey! I was tracking down someone! Dean, Dan, whatever your name is, I need to be back where I was! And what the hell does boot camp mean?"

Dante's voice echoes throughout the room

"Basically it means welcome to your training course, sorry but once your in the orb there are only 2 ways out either you finish the course or the orb breaks and you die trust me you will need this training the demon known as Naraku has made a deal with a VERY powerful demon named Mundus if he were to flick you you'd be in a coma this isn't just a fight against Naraku you and Inuyasha's group are in its now a fight against hell itself" 

"There are 3 tests you need to complete Strength, facing your inner demons and using all your power in a hopeless situation and my name is Dante"

Kouga frowned. _Hell itself?_

"Bastard... Sounds idiotic, but alright."

Just then Beowulf jumps out of now where makes a fist and trys to punch Kouga

"Gah!" Kouga exclaimed, then propelled himself above the strange beast with a rapid pump of his legs, and then flipped into a gravity kick aimed for the neck.

Beowulf cried out in pain and lunged at Kouga

Koga smirked, that was exactly what he wanted. He waited until the last moment for the creature to come within range of his plan, then used a knee-smash to the chin, followed by a combination of high and low kicks intended to wound and confuse opponents, making contact with every sharply placed roundhouse. _Pft. This guy's pathetic. And even dumber than the mutt. This is no challenge for me..._ He finished off the creature within a ringing sky kick, sending the creature ten feet into the air then leapt up behind to crush its spinal cord with a fierce crippler punch

"Your stronger then you appear take my soul and do with it as you please"

Beowulf then turns it to a pair of gauntlets and greaves and they start to spin around Koga until they attach themselves to his arms and legs

"Eh?!" Kouga lands on the ground and stares at the new gear for a moment before looking up with a feral grin. "What's next? I've got to see what these things can do. If nothing besides make me look even cooler for Kagome while I kick that stupid mutt's butt."

Meanwhile

"Come on Rin we need to hurry if we are…. LORD Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out running up to him then glanced over at the man wearing a blue coat white hair "Who are you?" The small demon demanded

"Vergil"

Hmm his heart seems cold and ruthless just like the lords and his power is even a match…. no, no, no what am I thinking no one is more powerful then lord Sesshomaru

Arakam appears before them riding a giant gigapeide

"Sesshomaru son of Inu No Taishou... Naraku sends this invitation for you please accept it" 

A cloud smoke appear and a pack of 20 blood-goyle's appear out of it and start to peck at Sesshomaru and Vergil

Both Vergil and Sesshomaru draw their swords and dispatch the blood-goyle's in a matter of seconds

"Whoa that was great lord Sesshomaru, lord Vergil"

"Cut the lord crap" He told Rin as he withdrew the Yameto Katana

Kouga is teleported to a room made of mirrors the odd part is theirs only one reflection of him and its black

Kouga looked around, confused. "What do I do?" The black reflection seemed odd, it seemed to be becoming more solid with each passing second. _That's weird... Did it just move on it's own?_

The black reflection of Kouga smiles an evil smiles and steps out of the mirror

So that's how it is, eh?" Kouga lashed out with a lightning fast slash kick

The doppelganger laughs as the attack goes right through him

"How do you expect to avenge your clan when thats the best you got?"

Kouga twitched, getting angered at the image's audacity. "How dare you mock me!" He lashed out again, this time aiming for the head in a potentially devastating snap kick

The doppelganger blocks the attack and pushes it back and Dante's voice suddenly fills the room

"This battle is more mental then physical Koga your words of reaction to what the doppelganger says will make him either weaker or stronger"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Kouga paused after he landed on the wall following the doppelganger's counterattack. "I don't understand. What is meant by that?" He launches a new attack, this time from below, sweeping with his leg and upper cutting viciously at the same time.

"That was weaker then the last one no wonder Kagome prefers that mutt"

Kouga was set to explode on the shadow, and then the meaning of Dante's words dawned upon him.

"..." He said nothing and continued his attack chaining several kicks and devastating punches, unrelenting in his will to defeat this mockery of himself.

Suddenly the mirrors around them begin to crack and the doppelganger seems to be cracking as well

"If you can't defeat Kagura how will you defeat Naraku?"

With that the doppelganger charges at him

Kouga brushes off the comment, and waits, snapping off a perfect spin kick to send the doppelganger into one of the mirrors.

The mirrors and the doppelganger crack to the breaking point

"Awww your pussy side taking over so you can't think of anything to say? Wuss!"

Kouga would have snarled, but suddenly, he didn't need to, as his final kick crashed into what felt like simple hardened clay

The mirrors and doppelganger shatter and Kouga is teleported to what looks like the courtyard of Naraku's castle and the body's of his dead comrades are scattered everywhere

"What is this!?" He snarled at the reawakening of his memory, angered by the toying going on directed at himself.

A fake Kagura appears and unfolds her fan

"You!" Kouga snarled out, before lapsing into his whirlwind of speed to attack.

The fake Kagura made a small twister around Kouga stopping and paralyzing him then she used her Dance of the dead to bring back the dead wolf demons then they each draw their weapons and surround Kouga

"Tell me Kouga why is it you never use that sword of yours?"

Kouga grinned, "I might show you, I might not." He broke through the paralysis using the shards in his legs as his power base, and then used a sweep kick to send half the surrounding defiled corpses flying. "Prove to me that I need to use it, you fake." His voice became a low growl.

"Whats the point your dead ether way"

Kouga's fallen comrades surround him and impale him with their weapons

"Its over Kouga you have failed"

Just then the pupils in Koga's eyes dilated and his body began to pulse with a demonic aura that pushed back the undead wolf demons he slowly began to walk towards the fake Kagura as if he were half dead then he let out a roar and for the fist time went in devil trigger mode (He looks like a werewolf in his devil trigger form)

The improved Kouga stood and flexed his now completely fur covered muscles, which had doubled in size. His mouth became elongated, more like a wolf, and he grinned ferally, teeth gleaming.

"**You're mine, whore of Naraku.**" He let out a bloodcurdling growl and attacked, appearing above the fake Kagura in a flash and slashing her fan into ribbons, following up with a powerful kick from a newly clawed and enlarged foot, directly into the neck, snapping the spinal cord.

The doppelganger died and Koga turned back to his normal from and was teleported out of the orb as it shattered

"Finally what took you?" Dante asked

Kouga frowned, annoyed. "I was bored in there, so I decided to make it more interesting by toying with the puzzles. Can't a wolf demon get some enjoyment out of training?"

"Anyway here a list of moves for the Beowulf" Dante said handing him the list

Lucia appears at Inuyasha's side

"What?' He said in annoyed tone

"Creep.." She muttered. "Whats your problem?"

"Feh, your the one who's acting weird"

"What did I do to act weird?!"

"Going up to me side with an odd look in your eye for one thing"

"I'm warning you, you don't want to make me angry."

"Why what are you going to do?"

Dante takes out an something and blows it into Inuyasha's face

"Gahhhh WTF is that?!"

"Air horn"

"Well don't do it again or I'll!" 

Dante blows the air horn in his ear

"THATS IT!!!!!!"

Inuyasha Scratches Dante's face with his claws 

"Hey pal these good looks aint cheap Punishment!" 

Dante takes out the dog whistle around his neck then blows into it and both Inuyasha and Kouga cover their ears in pain

"Opps sorry Kouga"

"Heh looks like Dante has it in for you" remarked Sango Kirara just mewed in agreement

Think of it as his needed training"

"Whats that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh nothing nothing at all"

Trish let out a laugh

"...So...Kagome...uh...what do you plan to do about your family if we fail stop the portal to your world from opening?"

"I... I don't know... I haven't thought about it."

"Don't sweat it if the gate opens we'll get a head start and we bring drop your family off at my shop It's the best bet for the safest place"


	5. Chapter 5

Lady weakly walked into the campsite using the Kalina Ann as a crutch

"Gezz looks like someone gave you an ass whooping"

Lady responded to Dante's remark by putting a bullet in his head

Dante removes the bullet and tosses it aside

"Is that your solution for everything?"

"Just you"

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's group out of the corner of his eye and let out a grunt

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru glared with a calm hate to Inuyasha, hardly paying any attention to what Vergil and Dante were up to. "I should ask you the same...little brother," he voiced, his sound deep and calm.

"What the Vergil I thought that you…."

"Surprised to see that your reports of my death seem to have been exaggerated Dante?"

"Actually come to think of it no this is a good thing I've missed kicking your ass"

"Oh would you four shut it!" Lady lectured polishing her guns

The 3 half demons and 1 full-fledged demon let out a feh.

"Dante can we hurry this up and kick this Naraku guys ass already?" Trish asked with a pout

"Hey if you hadn't lost the Force Edge we'd already…."

"YOU LOST FATHER'S SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vergil screamed in fury

"Hey she lost it not me and if your that concord then why don't you and fluffy's team tag along "

"I don't need any help" Sesshomaru said proudly

"But maybe we could help them my lord were all after the same thing" Rin said cheerfully

"……"

Some time later

"Inuyasha and Dante are so alike its kind of scary don't you think?" Sango whispered to Kagome

"I think having one is enough but yeah your right same thing could be said for Sesshomaru and Vergil"

"Come on babes pick up the pace" Dante hollered

I don't care who you are but lets get one thing clear Naraku's mine! You got that" Inuyasha said to Vergil as they continued walking

"Easy their dog boy Vergil aint the type of guy you wanna get pissed off"

Jester appears above them riding a gigantic floating ball

"Careful now you don't know if he got his rabies shot, You seem board well then lets have a race if you win you get nothing but if I win you get chopped up Kistune" Jester then laughs as he rolls away

Okkkkkkkk who was that wacko?" Jaken asked

"Jester he's the alter ego of Lady's father Arakam its best if I don't add any of the details to put it in a nutshell his a lunatic"

"We better move I think he might be after a friend of ours" Kagome said in a panic

"Ok ,ok just chillax we'll…."

a purple bat wises by Dante and disappears into the forest, Dante quickly looks into his pack for something

"Fuck Nevan got out that Succubus really gets on my nerves"

"I Suggest we take a detour in looking for Shippo and find Miroku knowing him he'd probably fall right into her grasp"

"So This Miroku is a pervert I'd take it?" Dante asked

"Do you have to ask?" was his response


	6. Chapter 6

Else where, an innocent and cute voice could be heard in another inconvenient area. "This place gives me the creeps..." Shippo was just looking at the debris around him in the darkness. The tiny fox demon was trembling with fear. "Miroku come on lets go."

The monk clutched his staff and looked about but he was cool as always. "I know what you mean Shippo, the demonic aura here is almost suffocating."

"What are we doing here anyway?" 

"You heard the villagers back there, they saw Inuyasha and Kagome come this way."

Shippo sunk and sighed. His ears dropped "Ohh... I told you we should stay together." 

Miroku smiled. "Don't worry Shippo, this place cant possibly be that bad. We've been running into the kind of presences for a while now. We were never in that much trouble." Miroku continued forward

Shippo shrugged it off as he looked in the crevices and behind rubble. "Your right. C'mon Shippo, you have to be strong, your going to be the biggest strongest demon one day." He made a fist and willed himself. "You got to be brave." He began walking forward and realized Miroku was ahead of him. He then heard a cat meow behind him. Without turning he instantly panicked "Wah! Miroku wait for me!!!" He ran after him as fast as he could whining

Just then a swarm a purple bats appear before Miroku and Shippo and transform into Nevan she turns around and looks At Miroku

"Welcome sir is this your fist time here?"

Shippo and Miroku stop in their tracks. At first the bats coming was surprising. Miroku raised his staff while Shippo got behind him. However when she turned into a woman, they dropped their guard but only slightly.

"Wow... she pretty." Shippo said.

Miroku was not an idiot; he wasn't ready to flirt especially with demons. Well not now anyway. "Why yes this is our first time? Tell me where are we." He looked unguarded but he was keeping his sense sharp.

Nevan moved in closer but stopped as a bullet was fired into her back

"Back off I don't think he's desperate enough to get his soul sucked out" 

"Oh you never let me have any fun Dante!"

"Just turn back into a devil arm before I get pissed"

Nevan turned into a guitar and Dante picks it up and puts it into his pack 

"Miroku not hitting on a women now I know the everything's going to hell" Inuyasha said with a smirk

Inuyasha!" Shippo was glad to see him. It felt like a while he wasn't bonked on the head for catching Inuyasha when he screws up.

"No need to worry about me, I knew what I was doing."

"Yeah right, you knew that demon would have tried to seduce that demon sooner or later." Shippo looks at him with suspicion.

"Not now Shippo..." He knew he was caught. He looked back to his comrade. "Anyway, might I ask who is your friend there." He eyed Dante, he wore clothes he hasn't seen before but they seemed to be designed very much like Kagome's.

Shippo immediately ran towards Kagome with a big smile on his face. His fox ears in the air and his tail bouncing. "Kagome!" He went to her and hugged her leg. "I was so worried."

Kagome smiled. "Its great to see you again Shippo!" She picked him up and hugged him.

"Damnit Dante can't you leave me one demon to kill?"

Lady put her Handgun and SMG back in their hoisters

Miroku turns to see another woman. "Now thats what I'm talking about. Good evening Miss." The monk approaches her with a friendly smile on his face.

Lady puts her Bazooka the Kalina Ann up to his face

"Make one more move and you say goodbye to your head"

Miroku stops, one can see the sweat go down his brow. "Well if you put it that way." He held his hands up and decided against getting close to her... for now he probably shouldn't make any attempts at the other two women ether.

"….Miroku.."

"Err yes Sango?"

Miroku gets his had bashed by Sango's Hiraikotsu

Shippo crawls onto Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Kagome who are these people..." he gets a look at Dante. "They're kind of scary."

"Oh just a couple of devil hunters from your friend Kagome's time name's Dante and the girl you pimp of a monk is hitting is Lady, the blond is Trish, the red heads Lucia and the dude in the blue is my older twin brother Vergil"

Shippo jumped down to the ground. "Well hello." He said hesitantly to Dante. "My names Shippo." he said in a cheery voice. He pointed to the monk with the gun in his face. "Thats Miroku, he's always like that but he's alright when you get to know em."

"Yeah I can tell he likes big butts and he cannot lie"

Lady, Kagome, Trish and Lucia burst out laughing as the only ones who got it that thought it was funny unlike Vergil who could give a rat's ass

Jesters laughter fills the entire forest making it impossible to tell where it is coming from

"Looks like I lost the race so heres the prize don't be modest just take it were friends after all right HAHAHAHA!" 

A gigapeide bursts in on the group form out of the forest

Dante lets out a sigh, goes Devil Trigger and kills the gigapeide then turns back to his human form with a few slashes of his sword hear and their

Miroku prepared himself before the demon was dispatched as quickly as it arrived. "Wow... not bad."

Shippo was amazed to. "He's just as good as Inuyasha."

What you just saw was a special power then only certain demons and half-demons have called Devil Trigger and believe it or not Shippo you've got that power in you too I can tell"

Dante pulls out a red orb from his pocket

"And by using this you can be trained to unlock the power"

Shippo looked at him with big eyes. He looked left then right before pointing at himself. "Who me?" He stared at the glowing object in Dante's hand. "Wow pretty."

"If you don't mind me asking Dante, what manner of demon are you?" Miroku asked curiously. "I've never seen such an attack before."

"Uhhhhh….I think Dragon half demon"

"Hold on you can't be serious about using that orb on Shippo he's not like Inuyasha and Kouga!" Kagome said franticly

"That's why were skipping the last 2 tests the 1st should be enough but its still your choice"

"…I'll do my best"

"Ok good luck kiddo your going to need it"

With that Dante threw the red orb and Shippo who was instantly absorbed into it and transported to the orbs area for the 1st test a cavern made of ice

"Shippo!" Miroku yelled as he vanished. "What happened, where did he go?" He asked with some anxiousness and concern.

Dante points to the red orb

"He's in there"

Shippo appeared in the cavern of ice on his head. "Dope...Uhh... owww." He held his head and looked around. His fox ears were up in the air. "Kagome... Inuyasha... Miroku?" He began to tear a bit as he looked around. All he saw was ice, and things encased in ice. "Ohh... I'm scared..."

Cerberus breaks out of one of the ice block and looks down at Shippo

**"Leave now weakling the likes of your kind are forbidden in this land leave this place at once!"  
**

Shippo stood there for a moment, staring at the large three-headed dog before screaming. "WAAHHH!!! I'm getting out of here now!" With tears in his eyes he turned around and then slid on a piece of ice. "Hey how do I get out of here?" He looked around but saw nothing but rock and ice. Shippo turned back when he heard a snarl. The beast had one of its heads on the ground with its mouth open, out of it shot icicles that flew through the air. Shippo screamed and scampered away to the left as the icicles shattered on the wall behind him. He found an out cropping on the side where he thought he could be safe. He jumped in narrowly escaping the icicle that embedded itself in the wall. It was a hovel he could hide in but there was no way out. The Cerberus tried to get to him but the chains in the wall held him fast. He could not reach the hole. Shippo in the meantime sobbed to himself, holding his eyes. "How do I get out of here? I'm gonna die. Why did Dante put me in here, no way I can fight that thing. Inuyasha... Kago...sniffle me." He began to cry silently to himself a while before he took a stand.

"No, I refuse to die. Ill have to do my best to win. I have to try." He jumped out of his spot and charge the massive creature on all fours. He got close enough when the thing took a swipe. Shippo jumped over it and while in air cast his magic. "Fox fire!" his voice echoed. Blue flame came forth from his paws and struck the creature. However the sheer frigidness of the beast stopped the spell cold. Shippo's confidence faded once again. He screamed and yelled as he hit the ground and then scampered back to his hole in the wall. Cerberus attacked again by pounding the ground with his paw. The whole room shacked as icicles fell from the ceiling, embedding or shattering as they hit the ground. Shippo some how, even with the slippery floor managed to avoid them all. Back in his safe hole Shippo breathed to get his strength back. "Now what do I do, my illusions wont be any help." Suddenly a small icicle hit him on the head. "Owch." He rubbed his head then got an idea.

He smiled but was still sweating. "If this doesn't work I'm doomed." He peered out towards the ceiling and saw what he was after. "Ah ha... here it goes." Shippo reached into his cloths and began throwing out a near endless supply of acorns all over the room. The Cerberus only looked at them and scoffed before trying to figure out a way to get Shippo. Shippo in the meantime, his items spent, prayed. "Now!" All of a sudden the room became filled with smoke. Using his illusion powers, every single acorn thrown took the likeness of a real life Shippo, all of them muttering, laughing, playing, and chattering which made a very confusing scene.

The Cerberus was surprised at all the tiny fox demons running around but only growled before one by one attacking them. Each one struck only became smoke once more. He became so frustrated that he did not notice the real Shippo above him in his large ball form, allowing him to float above the chaos. He reached his destination then turned back into the real Shippo. He clung on to a large icicle as he looked down as his doubles running around and confusing the massive demon just below him. He sighed deeply as he got to work, using his fox fire to melt the large icicle little by little. "Come on... melt..." he muttered to himself.

Finally the last clone was reduced to smoke as the Cerberus looked around, bits of water fell on his head as he finally noticed Shippo. He roared as Shippo, finished melting it. It broke off and he jumped to another one on the ceiling. The giant icicle fell right in the Cerberus's mouth and out his lower jaw, pinning it to the floor. It thrashed about a bleed a lot before finally scumbing to the wound.

Shippo let himself down and looked over his victory. "Hurray! Yes I did it!" He celebrated to himself by singing and dancing, just as the demon stirred again. His heads picked themselves up and then rotated. One head was dead but the other two were still alive and kicking. Shippo fell to the ground. "You got to be kidding me!" The Cerberus raised his paw and then brought down on the tiny fox. Feeling the situation hopeless he just looked on as his life was about to end.

"This is it..." he whispered...

"Do not give up my son..." A voice beckoned him.

"Father...?" Shippo replied. Then his world went black.

The Cerberus pounded the ground, thinking the fight was over. He drew his hand back but noticed there was no blood. Suddenly a sharp pain came to his arm as it bled with numerous scratches on it. While whining in pain, something quick, wizzed across the room, one of the Cerberus head's neck split open, pouring blood upon the ice. The last head rotated and got into position. He growled looking upon his opponent. There was something new staring at him. A large yellow white fox with 9 fiery tales... standing in the middle of the room. He eyed the Cerberus with its red eyes. The Cerberus opened his mouth and shot a wall of freezing cold air at the fox. He glowed brighter and suddenly all the ice in the room melted and the air of cold was stopped. The fox's fire went blue as he charge forward through the cold and lashed out with its claws. Digging its talons into the Cerberus eye. After the long battle, the Cerberus howled and then fell to the ground dead.

Shippo, in his devil trigger form stood back in the middle of the room and reverted back to himself in a flash of fire. Shippo, the small fox demon fell to the ground exhausted.

"You are no ordinary demon are you"

Cerberus looks up over to a fox demon made of fire

"You have raised a fine son old friend"

Cerberus turns into a ball of blue light and diapers then the fox demon made of fire transforms into a dagger and branded with the name Kistune Otou-San

Shippo opened his eyes to see a blade before him. It was small enough to fit in his hands. Only a dagger to a human. He reads the name on the hilt. "Father..." he smiled. "I knew you were watching over me." He takes it in his hands, its perfect for him. He waves it around before losing his balance. "I guess I need some practice first."

The red orb shattered and Shippo materialized were it once stood

"That was quicker then I expected"

Shippo looked around and finally saw some familiar faces. "Hey guys look what I got!" he held out the dagger. He laughed as he cheered before he began telling the story of what happened to everyone who cared to listen.

Miroku joined his companion. "I'm impressed Shippo now maybe you'll start becoming useful to our team."

Shippo moaned. "You don't have to be so cold about it."

"I ment that in a good way. You're starting to become a man."

Shippo perked up. "I'm gonna be the strongest demon ever." He looked to Dante. "I think I did what you said, that Devil... thing... but I'm not sure how I did it."

"Devil trigger once you do it one time it becomes instinct on how you do it again basically its releasing all your demon energy put you need have enough demon energy to do it and eventually your demon energy will one out until you gather more by killing battling demons. You guys should probably get some sleep me and Lady will come up with a battle plan for tomorrow"

"Indeed you mortals do need you rest"

"Well put brother"

Dante pulls out two swords from his pack and smacks them together

"How many times do I have to tell you no talking!"

Meanwhile under Naraku's castle the rift gate begins to activate


End file.
